


Because I Love You

by Lycan_Lover_411



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycan_Lover_411/pseuds/Lycan_Lover_411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot. Scott's cousin Brittney gets drunk at the party where Scott first turns and Derek, whom she has a rather...intimate past with, offers to take her home. Shenanigan's ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sup! My characters name is Brittney McCall. She's 23 and Scott's cousin. Blonde hair, green eyes. (Scarlett Johanson)

I barely made it down the steps after Abby. Or was it Alex? No. Alicia? No. Al...Al...Allison! That's it! Allison! I could see her standing in the drive way, staring at the red lights disappearing down the road. I quickly recognized it as my aunt Melissa's car, even in my drunken state. I almost fell as I reached Allison, grasping her arm to steady myself, "Where'd S-Scott go?"

"I don't know"

"Why...Why'd he leave? He's sup-supposed to...to drive us home!"

She looked close to tears, "I don't know. He said he'd be right back, then took off. Did I...Did I do something wrong?"

I moved away from her slightly, "That little...butt muncher! How am I gonna...gonna get home!"

I looked back to the house, "I don't even know who's frigging house this is!"

I kicked the ground, but stumbled and had to grab Allison again. She caught my arms. "Brittney, are you drunk?"

"Psh! No! I'm not...I'm not drunk! I'm just a llllittle bit discombobulated"

I started giggling uncontrollably at my big word. That was quite an achievement for me, considering how drunk I was. Allison looked shocked at my behaviour, but I suddenly had a craving for more alcohol and turned back to the house, taking a few clumsy steps forward before falling (again!) and crashing into a...wall? "When did this wall get here?"

_Wait, this wall is warm and fuzzy. That's not right._ "Uh, not a wall I'm afraid"

I looked up to see a pair of the most gorgeous green eyes looking down at me, but I had definitely seen them somewhere before, "Hey! I know you! I-I've seen you be...b-before. Somewhere"

"Yeah, I'm your cousins friend, Derek"

"Ooh, that's a...that's a hot name. It suits you. You know, coz you're...coz you're hot"

He laughed and pulled me up straight, but kept his hand on my arm, my body pressing against his slightly. _Ooh, a girl could get used to this!_ He looked at me for a second, then turned his attention to Allison, "Hi, Allison, right? I'm a friend of Scott's. He asked me to take you two home"

I grumbled against the guy's sexy, muscled chest which I was currently smelling, "Sssscott's an assssshole. Left me and...uh, Amy...No, Allison. Here. I don't even know who lives here! I'mmm abandoned. . .You smell nice"

"Uh, thanks. Look, Scott said he wasn't feeling well, so I can take you two home, if you like"

I smiled seductively and trailed a finger down his chest, "I'd rather go to your house"

He smirked, but looked kind of embarrassed, "Well, I promised your cousin I'd take you to your own house"

"Okay! We can...can screw at my house! I don't mind. Where's your...y-your car at?"

"Uh, over there. Allison? Do you wanna...?"

"Allison is a p...a pretty girl. Can she join us at my house?"

"No, Brittney, I meant does she want me to give her a ride home"

"O-oh! Wellll, how about you give herrrr, a lift and meee...a ride"

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Uh, Allison?"

Allison glanced down the street again before sighing, "Yeah, I guess. I don't think he's coming back"

He gave her a small smile, then looked down at me, "Can you walk on your own?"

"Psh! Yeah! I'm puuuurfectly capable of. . .Uh. . .What was I supposed to be-to be doing again?"

I giggled. I'm such a stupid drunk. "I'll take that as a no"

He lifted my arm around his neck and put his own arm around my waist before slowly walking towards the curb. "Where we...going?"

He sighed, "I. Am taking you. And Allison. Home"

"Ooh, are we gonna have a...a threesome? I like threesomes. They're fuuuun"

"Brittney. We are not having a threesome"

"Okay. Is it...Is it just gonna be me...and you?"

"No. You're going home and you're going to sleep"

"With you?"

Allison was clearly appalled by my behaviour, "Uh, maybe she should, I don't know, sleep here or something"

"No, it's alright. I don't mind taking her home. It wouldn't be the first time I've had to do it"

"Really?"

He nodded, "She likes to party...A lot"

_I beg your pardon sir?_ "Ahem. Do not talk about me...Like I am not here" I let out a single hiccup as I finished my sentence, then started laughing, "I hiccuped. Whoooo made up that word? It's a...It's a funny word"

"Yes Britt, it's a very funny word"

We'd reached the car by now and I felt Sexy's eyes on me as I stared at his extremely sexy car, "This is your car?"

"Yeah. It's a-"

"Chevrolet Camaro Concept"

His eyebrows shot up, "Smart drunk"

"Hells yeah! I'm able do a lot of things when...I am drrrunk"

"I'm sure. Now, can you stand still while I unlock the car"

"Yeah! I may not be able to waaaalk, but I assure you ssssir, I am fully able...to stand"

He eyed me for a second before slowly releasing me and turning to his car, keys in hand. I heard a shout from behind me and spun around to see who it was, but that was a terrible idea, because I lost my balance and fell to the ground, my head whacking off the ground, but I was so drunk that I didn't even feel the impact. "Brittney!"

I opened my eyes to see Allie crouching down beside me, "Allie!"

"Are you alright?!"

I giggled, "Yep. Guess I wasn't able stand on my ownnnn"

For like the tenth time tonight, I started laughing, unable to stop myself. Sexy watched me for a minute, then crouched down, wrapping his arms around me before standing up, waaaay to fast! I gripped his jacket as I struggled to keep my balance. Everything was spinning and I could see three of Sexy staring down at me. _Wait, **three** sexies? That's not a bad thing! That's a wonderful thing! That's an awesome thing! But I'm still really dizzy!_ "Duuuuude! What the fuck...did you just do to me?!"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't...I can't see prop...perly!"

"Okay, uh, just close your eyes for a minute"

I did as he asked and when I opened them, everything was clear-ish. "Alllll better. Thank you my good man"

"Uh, you're welcome, now can you get in the car yourself?"

"Indeed I can"

I opened the door (after a minute of struggling with the handle) and got into the passenger seat, but climbed into the back under Sexy's instructions. I stumbled as I did though, which resulted in my butt sticking up in the air. "Oops!"

I managed to right myself and sat down, moving about till I was comfortable, giggling a little and bouncing up and down in the seat. By this time, Allison and Sexy were in the car, Allison staring back at me worriedly, while Sexy started his car. "Are you alright Brittney?"

I tore my gaze from Sexy's lovely hair, then looked at Allison, "Allllllisooooonnnnn. Y-You know, my cousin...Scott...He reeeeally likes you. Like r-really really"

She looked down, "I'm not so sure about that"

"What?! W-Why?! Coz he llllleft? Well, see, Scott...He likes you...So much...That you scare him"

"He ran out on me, because he's scared?"

"Yes! Look, I will...I will let you in on a llliiittle secret"

"Um, okay. What is it?"

I leaned closer, "Come closer"

She did and I waited till our faces were inches apart before whispering, "Scott's a virgin"

Her mouth fell open a little and she immediately sat up straight, her cheeks turning pink. I was puzzled, "What's wrooong? D-Did you already know?"

"No, I didn't, but it's not important. It still doesn't give him an excuse to run out on me"

"It kiiinda does"

She spun around, "How? I've only known him for a few days. It's not like we were gonna do it tonight"

"O-oh, well, did you tell hiiiim that? Teenage boys are...very horny creatures, y-you know. I've experienced...a lllloooot of them. Six on this v-very night"

Her cheeks went even pinker, "Can we just drop this please? I don't wanna talk about it anymore"

"Okay. Sooorry"

There was silence as Sexy drove, aside from the odd hiccup from me. After a few minutes, Sexy stopped the car and I fell forward slightly, "Ah! What...The hell?! What's going oooon? Where...Where are we?"

"At Allison's house"

"Oh, okay"

Allison looked at Sexy, "You know, uh, she can stay here. My parents probably won't mind"

I shook my head rapidly, "No! I wanna...I wanna stay with Sexy"

Both Sexy and Allison turned to look at me, their eyebrows raised. I looked from one to the other, "What? He is! You are"

Sexy rolled his eyes while Allison still looked shocked, "Um, I should probably get inside. Brittney, I'll uh, see you soon, I guess"

"Of course my dear. And I will make...Scott come over and a-apologize...to you. If he doesn't...I'll kick his little Lacrosse playing ass. I mmmight do it anyway...Coz he left meeee at the party toooo"

She let out a small giggle, "You be sure to do that. I'll see you later Brittney" Then she turned to Sexy, "Thanks for the ride"

He gave her a small nod and a smile, then she climbed out of the car. I waved at her through the window as she turned at her front door to wave. Sexy paused for a minute, then pulled away from the curb, glancing back at me once or twice. I leaned forward, trying to get closer to him, "Where are we going...n-now?"

"I'm taking you home, then you're going to bed"

"And you're joining me. Right?"

"Well, maybe if your good"

_Wait, what? Did he just flirt back? Go girl! Go!_ I leaned even closer to him, my lips inches from his ear, "Well that's too bad, because I...just so happen...to be a very naughty girl"

"Mm, I did always love naughty girls"

"Well, then you'll loooove me"

He smirked, then turned his attention back to the road, muttering something that sounded a lot like, "I always have Britt" I started feeling a little dizzy suddenly and moved back, letting out a quite groan as Sexy stopped at some pretty colored lights, "I think the alcohol is taking...a bad turn"

Sexy's head whipped around, "Brittney, don't you dare throw up in my car!"

"No. Not...Not that kinda turn" I murumured as I shook my head. My eyelids fluttered for a moment and I felt myself falling over before I hit the seat. _Great. Drunken blackout in a strangers car. Oh well, it's Sexy's car. I don't mind._

* * *

"Where oh where has my sexy gone,

Where oh where could he be,

With his hair cut short and his penis so long,

Oh where oh where can he be"

I'd woken up in Sexy's car a while ago, a little tipsy, but clearer than before. I was able speak without slurring my words, but my mind was still set to 'giggle mode'. Sexy was nowhere to be seen, much to my dismay. I'd called out for him, but he didn't come, so I took matters into my own unsteady hands and climbed out of the car to look for him. I'd been wandering about aimlessly in the woods for the last god knows how long, stumbling a lot, because of my heels. I eventually just took them off and carried them. I'd been singing kiddie songs, re-written with dirty words for the last twenty minutes or so. Baa Baa Black Sheep -

"Sex, sex, sexy man

Have you any cum

Yes miss, yes miss

Two sacks full

One for the mattress

One for the game

And none for the little boy Who lives in the train"

I took a deep breath before starting another. It's raining, It's pouring -

"It's raining, it's pouring

The sexy man is snoring

He went to bed and got great head

And couldn't get it up in the morning"

A loud laugh passed my lips. _I'm so funny! I should get drunk more often._ Rubber Ducky -

"Mr Sexy, you're the one

You make bath time lots of fun

Mr Sexy, I'm awfully fond of you

Woo woo be doo"

"Mr Sexy, joy of joys

When I squeeze you, you make noise

Mr Sexy, you're my very best friend, it's true

Doo doo doo doo, doo doo"

"Every day when I

Make my way to the tubby

I find a big fella who's

Cute and sexy and funny

Rub-a-dub-a-dubby"

"Mr Sexy, you're so fine

And I'm lucky that you're mine

Mr Sexy, I'm awfully fond of you"

"Every day when I

Make my way to the tubby

I find a big fella who's

Cute and sexy and funny"

"Mr Sexy, you're so fine

And I'm lucky, that you're mine

Mr Sexy, I'm awfully fond of-

Mr Sexy, I'd like a whole bed of-

Mr Sexy, I'm awfully fond of you!

Doo doo, be doo"

I was about to start another song when someone called out, "Brittney!"

I turned to see someone running towards me, but I couldn't make out who it was. _Oh no! Stranger danger! Defence! Defence!_ I immediately brought my hands up in the standard karate pose, "Stay back! I'm a..a..a...an ass kicking ninja from the future!"

To my surprise, the intruder stopped running and started laughing. "Wha...Dude! I'm 100% serious! Stop laughing!"

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry Britt, but that was just...Wow"

I scowled, then turned and started walking away from whoever this asshole was. Sure, he could be a murderer, but he laughed at me! "Brittney, come back. I'm sorry"

I ignored him, part of me wondering how he knew my name, but never the less, I continued walking. I hadn't got far when I tripped over a root or something and face planted the ground, "Fuck"

"Britt!"

I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my middle before I was pulled off the ground. I struggled a little, but stopped when I looked up and saw who it was, "Sexy!"

He chuckled, "Yeah, it's me"

I think I surprised him when I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him as tight as I could, "I missed you! I woke up...and you were gone. I called you, but...but you didn't come"

His arms slowly wrapped around my body, "I'm sorry, Britt. I didn't mean to scare you. I just...had something to take care of"

I let out a small hum as I inhaled his scent, "Welllll, now that you've taken care of that. Why don't you 'take care' of me"

He pulled back smiling, "I would really love to do that, but you're drunk. I can't take advantage of you like that"

"I'm not that drunk anymore"

It was true, I felt a little better. The fresh air had cleared my mind. I took advantage of my new-found clearness and studied Sexy's face. His beautiful eyes seemed to be hiding so many secrets. His hair was slightly gelled at the front, his cheekbones were well-shaped and he had these really kissable looking lips. I was sure I knew him from somewhere though. Like, before the party! Then I realized who it was, "Derek? Derek _Hale_?!"

He smirked, "The one and only"

"Oh my god!" I pulled him in for another hug. I couldn't believe it was him! I hadn't seen or heard from Derek Hale in six years. Not since he and Laura left after their house burned down. Derek and I had dated for almost a year, then he broke it off with me to go off with that slut Kate Argent. I really thought I had something with him. We told each other everything. He even told me what he was. I was crushed when he dumped me, but I was over him now. Wasn't I? Seeing him here was bringing up old feelings and as much as I tried to ignore them, they just kept coming, "Why didn't you tell me you were back?"

"I uh, was a little preoccupied"

I pulled back, "With what?"

"Uh, just stuff"

I sent him a playful look, "Werewolf stuff?"

"Yeah"

His eyes locked onto my chest suddenly, his eyes surprised at first, then happy. _Why is he staring at my chest like that? It's kinda weirding me out. But then again, I did always like when he touched me the- Stop! Crap! Don't think like that! He broke your heart!_ "You still have it" I frowned,

"Have what?"

"The necklace I gave you"

I looked down, remembering that I was wearing the full moon necklace he'd given me when we were dating, "Oh, yeah, it uh, went with my outfit"

"That the only reason? And I'll know if you're lying"

I hesitated for a moment, then sighed, "Alright. I might wear it all the time"

"Why?"

"Because I...It...It reminded me of you and of how happy we were. How in love we were"

"Were? Or still are?"

My eyes locked onto his and I immediately dropped my arms, "Were. Definitely were"

I folded my arms and turned around. I didn't love him. I couldn't love him. Not after he dumped me for that Argent slut! Who, by the way, set fire to his house and killed his entire family! I jumped suddenly as I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I refused to look at him. "Britt. Look at me. Please"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

My eyes were beginning to tear up, "Because if I do, everything I felt for you, it's gonna come back. And I don't know if I want that to happen"

I shivered when I felt his breath on the back of my neck as he spoke, "And why don't you want that to happen?"

"Because I don't want to get hurt like I did before"

He spun me around, "I would _never_ hurt you. I swear"

"But I've heard that from you before. You said you loved me and that you'd never hurt me and yet you still dumped me for Kate!"

He flinched, "Britt, you don't know how sorry I am about that. Kate and I...It was a mistake. She..."

My voice was barely more than a whisper, "Murdered your family"

"How do you know that?"

"It didn't take a genius to figure it out"

"Well, you always were smart"

I bit my lip, "Just...take me home. I want, to go home"

"No you don't. You don't wanna go home"

"What? How the hell do you-"

I was cut off by a pair of warm lips crashing against my own and I froze for a minute, then pushed him away, "What the fuck Derek? What the hell was that?"

"A kiss"

I narrowed my eyes, then turned and started walking away from him, not giving a shit where I was going. I hadn't gotten far when someone, presumably Derek, grabbed my arm and pushed me against a tree before pressing his lips to mine once more. I grunted and tried to push him away, but he was strong and my resolve weakened as he deepened the kiss. He always was a great kisser. I finally gave up fighting and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body against his. He growled and started pulling my dress up to my waist before lifting me up and I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist, a soft moan escaping my lips as he started grinding against me. I suddenly didn't care that Derek had broken my heart six years ago. I didn't care that we were in the middle of a heated make-out session, against a tree in the middle of the woods, on the night of a Full Moon. I just wanted him to fuck me right here and now. Against this surprisingly smooth tree. I gasped suddenly as he ripped my panties off. That was one of his favorite things to do when we were dating. I had to buy new underwear like, every week. "You're as impatient as ever I see"

He sent me a dazzling smile before recapturing my lips, managing to keep me up with one hand while the other fumbled with his jeans. There was going to be no time for foreplay or even the removal of all our clothing. Derek finally got his pants open and I opened my eyes, looking down, trying to catch a glimpse of his manhood. He'd been pretty big when he was 16 and I was curious to see how big he was now. My jaw dropped when I finally saw it. "Wow, someone certainly grew up a lot"

He grinned, then lined that certain someone up with my entrance, which at this point was soaking wet and in desperate need of some attention, "Ready?"

I nodded and locked lips with him again. He kissed back passionately before slamming into me and I couldn't hold back the cry of pleasure. Or the way my back arched towards him. I hadn't been with someone this big in ages and it felt fucking awesome! I moaned with each thrust as Derek panted and groaned. I missed the sounds he would make while we had sex. They were such a turn on. I missed the way he would hold me close after we...you know. I missed how his face would contort with pleasure with each thrust. I just missed...him. Without warning, he reached down and started playing with my clit. _Ooooh! I definitely missed that!_ "Oh fuck! Harder Derek! Harder! Please!"

A deep growl rumbled through his chest before he did as I asked. It wasn't long before I felt that familiar feeling in my stomach. My hands pulled at his hair tighter as I got closer and closer to the edge. I think he could sense it, because he started pounding into me harder and faster before moving his kisses to my neck, sucking on my pulse point. I leaned my head back against the tree, giving him better access, letting out a breathy moan as he fucked me. I felt something sharp pierce my neck suddenly and my eyes shot open to see Derek's mouth clamping down on my neck, his ears pointed, thick hair on the side of his face. _He's shifted! And he bit me! Holy fuck he bit me!_ It didn't have the effect you'd think though. Instead of pain, I felt pleasure. So much pleasure that I climaxed, my walls tightening around Derek, making him reach his own peak with a groany-growly noise. He released my neck after a minute, breathing hard as he slowly changed back. Once he was back to normal, his eyes locked onto my neck, "Oh my god, Britt! I'm so sorry. I...I didn't mean t-"

"Derek! It's alright. I'll heal in a few minutes"

He frowned, obviously quiet confused, "But...You...I..."

"People change, babe. I changed"

"What are you talk..." He trailed off as I flashed my eyes at him. _Yep, that's right folks. I'm a werewolf! Haha! Bet ya didn't see that coming._ Derek was staring at me, his mouth hanging open, "Brittney, how...How are you a..."

"I was bitten not long after the fire. The Alpha was dying and wanted to carry on her 'genes', so when I found her in the woods, she bit me. Took me a while to learn how to manage it, but cause you explained how everything works, I got it under control pretty quick. I found myself an anchor"

It took a minute for everything to sink in, then his eyes flitted to my neck. It had healed while I was talking. "You didn't care to mention that you were a werewolf before we..." He gestured to our bodies. I smirked, "Didn't seem relevant at the time"

"Didn't seem relevant?!"

"Oh come on! How did you expect me to bring it up?! Oh fuck! Harder Derek! I'm a werewolf by the way! Harder!"

I made sure to say the 'Oh fuck' and 'Harder' the way I'd said them a few minutes ago. Derek scowled, but my words turned him on, because I felt his cock twitch inside me. "Look, I don't see what the big deal is. You're a werewolf. I'm a werewolf. We just had hot, crazy werewolf sex together. I'm fine with it. And very much up for more hot, crazy werewolf sex"

A small smirk formed on his lips for a second, but then he looked pissed again, so I decided to give him a push, or should I say pull, in the right direction. I clenched my inner muscle around him, getting a surprised gasp from him, his eyes flashing blue. "Oh fuck. Do that again"

I smirked and immediately repeated my actions, biting my lip as I felt him grow harder. Derek pulled back and just as I thought he was going to slam back into me, he pulled out completely. "What are you doing?"

"Well, we're both werewolves now, so why don't we try a position more suited to our kind"

I was confused, but let myself be lowered to the ground as Derek released me, then I was spun around, my face pressing against the tree. "O-oh, that position. It always was my favorite"

Derek let out a dark laugh, "Oh I know. I remember how you loved being taken from behind. On a bed. In the shower. Against the wall. Remember that time we did it against the dryer?"

_Holy smokes! I'd actually forgotten about that! If you haven't tried sex on a dryer, take a page from Michael Jackson and Just Do It!_ "I remember that. It felt so good"

"Lets see what else can feel good"

He pushed my legs further apart, repositioning himself before sliding into me in one quick, and delightfully rough, movement. He knew what I was now, so I was free to growl and dig my claws into the tree. We were too caught up in the moment to notice the three hunters watching us from about twenty feet away, whispering quietly to each other. They'd heard me crying out a while ago, mistaking it for a cry of pain, rather than one of pleasure. Derek and I were completely oblivious to them. My breathy moans and his grunts of pleasure filled the air. Neither of us lasted as long as the last time, probably because of how rough and passionate this was, but we didn't have time to bask in the afterglow as an arrow hit the tree just above us before exploding in a flash of light. We both gasped and fell backwards, trying to get away from the blinding light. I blinked furiously, looking around to see where the arrow had come from, spotting the three hunters approaching with a little difficulty. I grabbed Derek's hand and stood up, pulling him with me as I stumbled away, then there was a loud bang and I felt a shot of pain through my thigh. I yelped and fell to the ground, but was quickly pulled into Derek's arms and lifted up as he ran. He didn't stop for what seemed like miles, finally coming to a stop and setting me down on the damp forest floor, "Brittney, are you alright?!"

"Well, considering I was shot in the leg, I'm just fucking dandy!"

He rolled his eyes before buttoning his jeans up. How he'd managed to run this far without them falling down, I'll never know. I fixed my dress, pulling it down so that it wasn't touching my bullet wound, but it was covering all the necessary parts of my body. Not that it really mattered. Derek had seen me naked plenty of times and we'd just had sex twice. I sniffed the air to make sure the bullet wasn't poisoned with Wolfsbane, relaxing a little when it wasn't. "Der, could you take the bullet out please?"

He nodded and quickly did as I asked. I barely felt a thing. Physically. But emotionally...Everything I'd ever felt for Derek, was now right on the surface. I knew now he was always gonna be the one for me. Now that he was back and we'd...you know, I doubt I was ever gonna want another man. I hadn't actually hadn't had a proper relationship since Derek. It was mostly one night stands. Flings. Booty calls. Just satisfying my sexual urges. Coz if you're a werewolf and you don't have regular sex, the sexual tension can build up and when you eventually do get funky, things can get really out of hand. You can shift. Hurt people. It's just not worth the risk. I was lucky that there was an Omega in a neighboring town, because I like it rough and humans are a bit too fragile for my liking. I called the shots when it came to our...meetings. When I wanted him, he had to make time for me. Whenever I wanted. _Wherever_ I wanted. But I wouldn't be calling him again. Not now that Derek was here. That's if he was staying. I didn't notice him staring at me till he called my name. "Hm? What?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Uh, stuff"

"What kind of stuff?"

I hesitated, not sure if I should tell him, then I sighed, "I was thinking about how much I want you to stay with me. I don't want to lose you again"

He pulled me flush against his body, resting his forehead against mine, "You won't. I swear. I'm not leaving you again"

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Because I love you"

My eyes widened and I pulled back a little, "Y-You do?"

"Yes. I always have"

"Then why did you break up with me?"

He looked down, shame written all over his face, "I'm so sorry about that. I was a dumb, horny teenager. I didn't realize how much you meant to me back then" His eyes locked onto mine again, "But now I do and there's no way I'm letting you go again"

Tears were beginning to form in my eyes, but I was smiling and unable to find the right words, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his, my arms reaching up to wrap around his neck. We made out for a few minutes, then separated. I looked into his eyes, that were full of happiness, desire and most importantly. Love. I kissed him again, then whispered, "I love you too"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I decided to write a second chapter! :D It was originally gonna be a separate story, but I thought people would like another chapter of Brittek, so I turned it into a "Blast From The Past" chapter :D It's when Brittney finds out about Derek's...family trait and there's some light smut in there too :)
> 
> Oh! And before I forget. For the sake of my story, lets say the Hale fire happened eight years ago instead of six. So Brittney is sixteen in this and Scott is eight. Just wanted to clear that up :D
> 
> Enjoy! :D

 

Derek laughed as I collapsed on the ground, but I was too exhausted to care, not even opening my eyes as he dropped down beside me. "Tired?"

"Derek...Baby...we ran six frigging miles...come on"

"I guess you'll probably want a shower then?"

I nodded. "You wanna take one here?"

"Uh, sure. You don't mind?"

"Well obviously not or I wouldn't have asked you"

I rolled my eyes, "Funny. Hey, none of your brothers are here, are they? Cause, no offence or anything, but they kinda creep me out sometimes"

"Sorry. I keep telling them to back off, but that just makes them worse. They do it to annoy me, but on the plus side, they're working with dad today and everyone else is at Lilly's piano recital. The house is all ours"

"Radical"

He smiled and stood up, looking down at me expectantly, but I could only pout up at him, "Derek, I can't feel my legs. Help me up?"

He chuckled and grabbed my outstretched hand, pulling me up effortlessly. I still couldn't get over how strong he was. He was sixteen and yet he was a strong as my dad, if not stronger. I squealed as Derek knocked my legs out from under me, quickly catching me and lifting me into his arms before I could hit the ground. "Derek! What the hell?!"

He gave me that signature crooked smirk that I just  _loved_ , "You said you couldn't feel your legs"

"Well you don't need to carry me! I can walk by myself"

"What if I want to carry you?"

"But I'm heavy"

"What? No you're not! Britt, I can barely feel you"

"Yeah right"

"Yes. I am right"

He cut me off with a kiss as I opened my mouth to reply, ending all conversation between us.

* * *

I had just pulled my bra off and dropped it on the floor when the door opened and Derek stepped in. I gasped and immediately spinning around, my hands flying up to cover my bare chest. "Derek! What are you doing?! Get out!"

His reply was simple, "No"

I didn't realize how close he was until he spoke and I felt his breath on the back of my neck. "What...what are you doing?"

His arms found their way around my body from behind and he pressed his lips against my shoulder, "I know you want to wait, but you can trust me"

"Derek, I do trust you, but I'm...I'm not ready to give  _t_ _hat_  up yet"

"You don't have to give it up today. That's not what I meant"

I turned my head a little, "Then what did you mean?"

"I just thought we could...explore a little bit. You know, like...foreplay"

"Oh, right. Um, I guess we could try, but, I've never done anything like that before. You're the only guy I've ever let...touch me and stuff. I mean, I've never even seen a. . . you know"

"That's fine. Look, if you don't want to...touch it, you don't have to. I'll take care of you. I'll make you feel good"

"Derek, you do make me feel good. Every day"

He moved his lips so that they were brushing against my ear, "Yeah, but this is a whooole new kinda good"

His voice was low and seductive and it sort of turned me on, so I turned in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck, my confidence growing. "Well, I have my shirt of, so I think yours should go too"

His eyes flashed to my chest for a brief second, then he smirked, "No problem"

He took a step back and quickly pulled his wife beater over his head, revealing his gorgeous abs. I took in every dip and curve before looking up to see him staring at my chest. I felt my cheeks heat up beneath his gaze, my resolve slipping and I began to bring my hands up to cover myself, but Derek stepped forward and gently caught my wrists, "Babe, don't be embarrassed. You have a gorgeous body"

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do. It's beautiful. I love each, and every, part of it"

"Really?"

"Yes"

As if to prove it, he leaned down, placing a soft kiss to my lips and me, unable to resist those damn lips, slid my arms around his neck and crashed my mouth to his. We made out for a few minutes, Derek's hands gently caressing my sides all the while, but the kiss gradually got more heated and my back hit the wall as Derek eased me towards t, one of his hands slowly making its way higher until his thumb brushed against the bottom of my breast, then I jumped and pulled back.  _Ugh! Curse my nerves!_ Derek looked a little hurt, "You still don't trust me, do you?"

"No, I do! Derek, I trust you completely. I just...It's hard for me to. . . I'm nervous, alright?"

"Look, I get it. I was nervous the first time I did this kinda stuff, but you don't have to be. I'll be gentle and if things go too far, we'll stop. I promise"

"Okay. Just...go easy"

"Of course"

We started kissing again and I was a little surprised when Derek moved his hands to my butt and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist anyway, hanging onto his shoulders for dear life.  _Not exactly my idea of going easy, but oh well._ I felt him walk across the bathroom, then I was place on a cool, hard surface. I frowned and opened my eyes, looking down to see I was sitting on the marble top around the sink. Derek took advantage of my head being turned and moved his lips to my neck, nipping and sucking my pulse point. I leaned my head back more, giving him better access, a small sigh passing my lips. His touch was making me more and more aroused. His hands lightly gripping my hips. His tongue darting out to sweep over my skin every now and again. It felt so frigging nice that I couldn't help but sigh his name.

He simply hummed in response, then slowly started sliding his hand up my body, like he had a few minutes ago, but I stayed calm this time.  _It's not like he's gonna hit me with the hand. He's just gonna touch my boobies...A place where no man, or boy, has ever touched me before. Not intentionally anyway._ I gasped as his hand cupped my breast, surprised at how good it felt when he squeezed. He lips moved my collarbone, gradually going lower till they were grazing my nipple. I let out a small whimper of pleasure as he rolled the sensitive nub between his teeth.  _And to think I was nervous about this._

* * *

"Britt, I don't want to make you do anything you don't wanna do"

We'd showered together and I was like, really amazed at the things Derek could do. I'd been extra nervous when he mentioned oral, but he assured me it would feel great and damn was he right. Kissing wasn't the only talent he had with that mouth. After our shower, we'd went into his room, pulling on our underwear before I decided I wanted to do something for him and pushed him down on the bed, straddling his waist and kissing him passionately. After a minute, he'd rolled us over, then pulled back and asked what I was doing as I'd started to pull at the hem of his boxers. I'd explained my idea and though he said he didn't want to force me, I could see the excitement in his eyes. "I'm not doing anything I don't wanna do. Are you?"

"Wh-no! But are you s-"

"Derek! Look, I want to do this and by the sounds of it, you're the one who doesn't want this"

"Holy crap of course I do! I mean, yeah, I want it, I just...I don't wanna pressure you"

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss before slowly sliding my hand down his side, stopping when he made a face, "What's wrong?"

"It tickles"

I giggled and did it again, making him laugh and squirm away. We continued kidding around for a couple of minutes, then it turned into a heated make-out session and when we finally broke apart for air, we were both grinning like Cheshire cats. "How'd we go from tickly to tingly?"

"Tingly?"

I blushed, "Yeah. Tingly. Like, lower body tingly"

"O-oh"

He reached down and slipped his hand into my panties before gently starting to stroke me, "What about now?"

"Mm, still tingly"

He narrowed his eyes, stroking a little harder and I stifled a moan, my head lolling back into the pillow.

* * *

"Derek, are you alright?"

We'd finally gotten around to pleasuring him and he seemed to be enjoying it, but his breathing had gotten really heavy in the last-minute or so. And not just ''my girlfriend's giving me a hand job'' heavy, he was almost  _growling._  Had I been able to see his face, I might have realized something was wrong. I winced suddenly as his nails dug into my hips, "Ow. Derek, ease up"

That's when I started getting scared, because he definitely growled. Like...like a dog growls! By now I'd stopped my movements, bringing my hands up to Derek's shoulders and gently pushing him back, "Baby, what's wrong?"

I managed to push him back enough to see his face, but what I saw scared me more than anything else in my entire life. Derek's eyes were glowing blue and he had four sharp, pointy teeth sticking out of his mouth. Hair was beginning to grow along the sides of his face and his ears were now pointed. I wanted to scream, but my throat was dry. I wanted to run, but I was still beneath him.  _Okay, this is definitely what I'd call too far!_ Derek just stared down at me with eyes that weren't his. Those cold, blue orbs that were looking at me weren't Derek's eyes. They were monster eyes!

Was he going to kill me? Was that his plan all along? To go out with me for a while, then turn into a monster and eat me?! He growled again, making me cower away from him even more. This wasn't Derek. He'd never scare me like this. That thing, whatever the hell it was, I knew  _it_  was the one in control, possessing my boyfriend and turning him into this.  _Well, if it really is a monster, and not Derek, then I can do this!_  I brought my leg up and kneed him in the crotch, diving off the bed as he rolled off me, a pained...roar passing his lips. I grabbed one of his jackets as I ran out the door, pulling on the over sized clothing as I tore down the stairs. There was a deafening howl from upstairs as I ran out the back door.  _Crap!_ _Crap!_ _Crap!_ _  
_

Normally, I might have had a chance of out running him, but I'd ran six miles and had several orgasms today. I was beat. I'd only been running about two minutes when a hand grabbed my ankle and I let out a sharp scream as I fell to the ground. Derek crawled over me while rolling me onto my back, wearing nothing but his red plaid boxers. I cringed and whimpered as he roared in my face, his claws digging into my sides. _Oh my god! Please don't let him kill me! Please if there is a god, help a sister out! The last thing I want to do is be killed by my boyfriend! I don't wanna be killed at all!_

I cracked an eye open and immediately regretted it. Those ice blue eyes sent shivers down my spine and the sun was reflecting off his fangs, giving them a dangerous glint. Then he tilted his head to the side, eyeing me with what seemed like curiosity before leaning down to my throat and inhaling. "Mine!" He all but growled.

 _Mine? What the hell does he mean mine!? I don't belo- Oh god what's he doing?!_ Derek had stopped sniffing me and was now dragging his teeth along my neck, pressing down lightly each time he got to my pulse point. It didn't take me long to realize what was happening. He was going to bite me! I began struggling frantically beneath him. Besides hurting a hell of a lot, Derek biting me could make me a monster like him. But whatever the hell he was, he was a lot stronger than me, quickly catching my wrists and pinning them to the ground before roaring his frustration. I was sobbing by this point. "Derek stop! Please! It's me! PLEASE!"

I screamed as he reared back his head, shutting my eyes tight as I braced myself for what was to come. But it never came. I heard a growl, a lot of growls actually, then Derek's weight was gone. I dared open my eyes and when I looked to my left, the source of all the noise, I could see two people holding Derek, their faces resembling his. Derek was doing all he could to escape their grasp, struggling and kicking, snapping at their faces. Then a third approached them and I quickly recognized him as Michael Hale, Derek's father. His eyes began to glow red before he let out an ear-splitting roar that made me cringe and cover my ears. Derek stopped all movement, then started backing up, stumbling a few times before cowering against a tree, covering his head with his arms and whimpering. I found the will to sit up, not taking my eyes off the... _things_  in front of me. Derek slowly began to lift his head, his eyes jumping nervously from his father to his brothers, Philip and Daniel, then they locked onto me, almost popping out of their sockets, "Brittney?"

He went to stand, but his dad stepped in front of him,  **"** **SIT DOWN!**  Don't you  **dare**  move until I say so! You stupid  **stupid** boy! You could have killed her! Your own girlfriend! How  **could**  you be so reckless Derek?!"

"I-I'm sorry! I di-"

**"Save it!"**

Michael turned to me, looking me over once before glancing at Philip, "Phil, take her home"

"Yes sir"

I crawled backwards as he approached me. I'd seen his face. He was a monster too. They all were! "Brittney, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. None of us are"

"No, you...Your face...It...You're a monster! You're all monsters!"

They all flinched, Derek gaining an expression that resembled heart-break. My back met a tree and I used it to help myself stand up, faltering only once. Phil took another step forward, his hands stretched out, as if in peace, but I knew if I trusted him, if I trusted any of them, I could end up being  _torn_ to pieces! "Stop. Ju...just stay away from me. . . All of you"

I looked at Derek as I spoke the last sentence, then turned and started running, tears still pouring down my face. When I got home, I took a long, hot shower, then locked my window and closed the curtains. When I was grounded, or if it was late, Derek always came through my window and I knew he'd want to talk to me now, but having him anywhere near me wasn't something I could handle now. That night, for the first time since my grandpa passed away, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

It'd been two weeks and I hadn't spoken to Derek at all, bar once or twice when he came up to me in school and tried to explain everything, but I just shook my head and said no before running away. Everyone thought I was just sore from the breakup, so my odd behavior wasn't questioned. Everyday I was assaulted with texts and notes, all from Derek saying how sorry he was and that he wanted to explain everything, but I ignored them. I didn't want to know. It was all too much and I didn't want to deal with it. I was too afraid. I busied myself with schoolwork and went to see my cousin Scott everyday. He'd just turned eight, so I was teaching him and his buddy Stiles the basics of Lacrosse. They had heart, but frankly, they stunk. Scott's asthma was a big factor and Stiles had ADHD, so trying to get that kid to focus on anything for more than five minutes was impossible. But they tried. They tried as best two eight-year old's could try. I'd actually just arrived back from Scott's and was making my way up the stairs. I walked into my room and threw my bag on the floor, planning to throw myself onto my bed, but stopped when I heard my door creaking close. I mean literally  _creaking!_  Like, horror movie creaking! I slowly turned, jumping back in fright when I saw Derek standing there. "W-what are you...What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Your mom opened the window. I snuck in after she left"

"Well I don't want you here. Go"

"Brittney, please. You have to let me expl-"

"No! I don't wanna talk to you! You...You're a monster! Yo-you tried to kill me! Now go. Get. Out"

Derek flinched, but took a step closer to me, "No. I'm not going anywhere till you give me a chance to explain everything to you"

Having him so close to me was making me extremely nervous and my eyes automatically jumped to the door before I made a run for it, but Derek caught me and pushed me down on the bed, his hands on either side of my head, one of his legs between mine. It reminded me of the last time I was pinned beneath him and my body started to shake as I struggled to escape. "Brittney, stop! Please. Just...stop" His voice cracked a little as he continued, "Stop being so afraid of me. I-I can't stand it. I've been a mess without you. I can't focus on anything. The slightest thing makes me angry. I'm moping about the house all day. You're all I can think about. Please. I never meant for you to find out about me like that. I'm sorry. I'm  _so_  sorry! I wish so much that I could take it back. I just...please. Please forgive me. Please"

His eyes were wet with un-shed tears that I knew would never fall, then his head dropped to my shoulder, his body slumping as he buried his face in my shirt. I was tense under him till I heard a sniffling noise.  _Is he...No! He can't be crying! Derek Hale doesn't cry! Ever!_ But my shirt was becoming damp and I knew for sure that he was.  _He's crying?. . .No. Why would he... I mean, he doesn't...Ugh! I'm so frigging confused!_ Part of me wanted to scream and run, but the other part, the part that still loved Derek, wanted to hold him and kiss him and tell him how sorry I was for ignoring him. I just didn't know what to do. I was so torn. "Please Britt. Please. I...I can't live without you"

 _He didn't seem to think that when he was chasing me through the woods with fangs and frigging claws! But...he's here...and he's crying, because he can't be with me. He must really miss me._ Hell, I missed him too. I missed him so  _so_ much, but could I be with him and stay safe? I mean, he'd attacked me a fortnight ago, almost tearing my throat out. But we'd had more good times than bad. What if the attack was a once off? What if he just lost control that one time? I mean, I  _had_  been giving him a hand job, that had to, I don't know, raise his pulse or something, make his control slip? Oh who was I kidding?! I couldn't live without him either! The last two weeks had been hell for me. My parents were so worried that they'd sent me to a frigging shrink. That hadn't been fun. I barely said two words and the guy kept asking me lots of "personal" questions, if you catch my drift. Creepy old bastard. My hands found their way to Derek's head and tangled in his hair as tears streamed down my face, "I forgive you. And I'm sorry. I...I'm sorry for calling you a monster. I'm sorry for ignoring you. Oh god baby, I'm so sorry!"

I'd been something of an ice woman since the break up and I choked back a sob as two weeks worth of emotions flooded out. Derek's arms moved and wrapped around my body, pulling me tighter against him as he cried with me. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, then I got pins n' needles in my leg and started moving it, trying to wake it back up. Derek lifted his head, his eyes a little red from the crying, "What's wrong?"

"I got pins n' needles"

He let out a little laugh before rolling off me, but just as I sat up, he gently caught hold of me and dragged me to the top of the bed, moving to sit down by my hips. I propped myself up on my elbows, "What are you doing?"

"You said you had pins n' needles. I'm gonna help"

I was about to ask how when he placed his hands on my leg, which was bare due to the fact that I was wearing a skirt. I felt that little spark that I felt every time he touched me and realized how much I missed it. I closed my eyes as he began slowly massaging my thigh, working out the muscles that were stinging like a mother fucker and getting the blood flowing again.  _God, this feels nice._  I was reminded of other things we'd done that were nice and the tingling in my leg soon migrated to...other places. My eyes shot open as I felt something sharp against my leg and I sat up just in time to see Derek pull his clawed hands back, then he stood up and turned around.  _Oh god. Not this again._ "Derek? Are...are you okay?"

"I'm sorry. I...I could smell your um...your..."

I blushed furiously as I realized what he meant. He could smell my arousal.  _Wait, he can smell arousal? I wonder what else he can do._ "So, um, what else can you do?"

He turned his head slightly, his fists unclenching, "I thought you didn't want to know about...what I am"

"Uh, Der, I still don't know what you are"

"Oh, right. Well do you wanna know?"

I paused for a moment, then nodded and patted the bed beside me. He smiled before walking over and sitting next to me, stretching his legs out on the bed as he propped himself up against the headboard. I sat Indian style beside him and listened to everything he said. So, in the next 20 minutes, I found out he was a werewolf, like most of his family. They were vulnerable to wolfsbane, there was werewolf hunters (creepy, right?) and the full moon made them change, unless they had an anchor, which Derek did. I almost cried when he said that I was his anchor. That I kept him human. I'd asked him about the day he'd attacked me and he explained that when he thought of me, all he could think of was what I was doing to him in that moment. Apparently, even though it was my first time, I was very good at...certain activities involving my hand. When I looked up to Derek, he had this distant look in his eyes and a tent forming in his jeans.  _Well, I wonder what he's thinking about._ I giggled a little, pointing to his predicament when he gave me a questioning look. "Aw crap!"

His hands flew up to cover it as I tried to stifle my laughter. He blushed and cleared his throat, "I think I should uh, go"

 _What?! No! I just got you back!_ He stood up and was about to step away when I grabbed his hand, "Wait!"

I was getting an idea. Sure, last time we did it, things didn't turn out so well, but I was prepared this time. "Stay. Let me take care of you"

His eyebrows shot up, "W-what? Uh, Britt, don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Well, yeah, but you can warn me this time. If you feel like you're losing control, just give me a sign, and I'll stop"

"I don't know..."

"Please. Come on, we've lost out on a lot of valuable make-out time"

"True, but I don't wanna hurt you"

I moved onto my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to the bed...and me, "You won't. Derek, you just cried because you couldn't be with me, you're not gonna lose control like you did before. I know you won't"  _Well, I certainly hope he won't._ "I trust you, babe"

I could almost see his resolve melting away as I smiled triumphantly. "The minute I say stop..."

"I'll stop. I promise"

He grinned, then grabbed the back of my knees and pulled my legs up around his waist before dropping us to the bed and crashing his lips against mine. We went slow for about...twenty seconds? Then I let out a small whimper as Derek started to grind against me, one of his hands caressing my thigh, the other supporting his weight. I tugged at his shirt and he immediately let me pull it off, allowing me to admire his god like abs. My shirt was soon removed, but just as I leaned up to kiss Derek, he froze. "Der, what's wrong?"

 _Oh jesus, he's not turning already, is he?_  "Did...Did I do that?"

"Huh?"

I sat up on my elbows to see what was keeping him from kissing me, my face falling when I saw he was looking at four of the eight cuts that marked my hips. "Uh, yeah. You did"

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to do any of that. I lost control for a split second and my wolf...took over. Do...do they hurt?"

"A little bit. They get stretched sometimes, but don't worry about it"

"You have claw marks on both sides of your hips because of me and I'm not supposed to worry?! Come on Britt! How am I not supposed to worry?! Do you know how much I hate myself for losing control and attacking you?! I thought I had everything under control! One minute everything's fine and it feels great, and the next all I can think of is tearing your throat out! I felt so helpless in those few minutes and I couldn't stop! I wanted to kill you! How're you gonna feel if I kill you Britt?!"

He paused for a moment, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm himself. I sent him a comforting smile, hoping to lighten the mood. "I'd prefer not to feel anything really. I have a very low tolerance for pain"

He gave me an exasperated look, "Britt..."

"Hey! Come on! You're not a killer"

He gave me a tiny smile, though it disappeared as I added, "But you are a douche for chasing me through the woods after I ran six  _frigging_  miles"

"I was chasing you through the woods with fangs and claws and  _that's_  what you're complaining about? That you ran six miles?"

"Yeah! I was tired! Deal with it biatch!"

He chuckled, reaching up and caressing my face, "I am sorry, Brittney. I really am"

I arched a brow, smiling a little, "Sorry for what?"

He rolled his eyes, but continued, "I'm very sorry for chasing you through the woods with fangs and claws"

"And?"

"Uh, I'm sorry for chasing you while you were very tired from running six miles?"

"Aaand?"

"And I promise to make it up to you by buying you lots and lots of Twizzlers"

"Twizzlers?! Wh-Yes! Totally! Deal! Sold! You better not go back on that, cause I'm a serious gal when it comes to my Twizzlers! I know you don't exactly like them, for some strange reason, but...wh...why are you laughing?"

His head was buried in my bed cover as his whole body shook, "Oh, shit. I'm sorry Britt, but that was just...Wow"

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up lover boy"

"Lover boy? Uh, wouldn't we actually have to be, you know...making love, to be lovers?"

"No. I love you, you love me, we loves each other. Simple as"

"Good reasoning"

I was gonna reply, but Derek's hands were beginning to wander, ending up on my waist before I felt his fingers tug at my panties and I lifted my hips, knowing what was about to come. You know, aside from me. Derek moved his lips to my neck where he began sucking and nipping at my pulse point, no doubt leaving a mark. Derek was very fond of giving me hickies, much to the annoyance of my parents. My mom said it was bad for my skin and dad used to say it made me look slutty, which pissed me off quite a bit, but that all stopped when I saw like a million of them on mom's neck. To say dad was embarrassed was a bit of an understatement. I gasped suddenly as Derek's tongue flicked over my clit.  _When the fuck did he get down there?!_ _God this boy moves fast!_ He wasted no time and threw my legs over his shoulders, slipping his tongue inside me.

"Oh god, Der, that feels so fucking good!"

 _Now this is what I call an apology!_  Derek spent the next hour "apologizing" to me, then I "forgave" him, though I had to stop two or three times, cause his pulse got a little out of control. The first time, I didn't say a word, didn't move, barely even breathed, but the second was different. He told me I was what kept him human, so I gently stroked his face till he calmed down. He was rather surprised that I thought to do that, but was grateful all the same. By the time we finished up, we were both quite sweaty and took a shower together. We were so wrapped up in, well, each other, that we didn't hear the car pull up to the house, the footsteps coming up the stairs, my door opening. "Brittney?"

We both froze. "Brittney, sweetheart, are you in the shower?"

 _Who the hell else would it be?_ "Yeah"

"Y'okay?"

 _No, mom, I have a gun to my frigging head._ "Yeah"

"Ya sure? Do you need anything?"

 _Oh for the love of pop tarts!_ "Mom, I'm fine! I'm just trying to take a shower and it would be much easier if you left!"

"Oh...sorry honey...I'll go"

"Thank you"

I rolled my eyes as the door closed, not noticing Derek's disapproving gaze. "That was kinda mean"

"It was also kinda annoying. Now, where were we?"

"Somewhere we can't go again, because your mom's home"

I pouted, but picked up the bar of soap and began washing myself none the less, handing the soap to Derek once I was done. He'd been staring at me with this look the entire time. It was the 'I wanna fuck you so bad' look that I'd seen a couple times we were both washed, we hopped out and as I was going for a towel, Derek pulled me back against his body, his lips finding their way to my neck. "Derek, stop. My mom's downstairs remember"

"What? I wasn't gonna try anything. Get you mind outta the gutter"

"Wh...um...I wasn't implying anything. I was just reminding you of my birth givers existence downstairs, so, technically,  _your_  mind is in the gutter for thinking that I was thinking that you were thinking about doing something naughty"

"Okay all I got out of that was naughty"

"Gutter mind!"

I giggled at his expression, then wriggled out of his grasp, picking up two towels and beginning to dry myself, throwing the other towel to Derek. Once I was dry I threw on my robe, skipping into my room, Derek behind me, a towel around his waist. He crashed into me as I froze. "Britt? What's wrong?"

"Our clothes"

"Huh?"

"Our clothes are on the bed...Folded. . . Oh my god. She knows"

"Oh shi. . . well she...I mean we...she knows we had a lot of history, so may-"

"She didn't know we were doing... _that!_  What if she tells dad? Oh god and he's already so pissed at you"

"Ssh! Just calm down. Lets get dressed, then you can go down an-"

"Ask her? Subtle"

He glared for a split second, "Imply. I was gonna say  _imply_  if she knows anything"

"Oh. . . that could work"

"Yeah. Now lets get dressed"

I nodded and we did just that, then I looked to the door, biting down on my lip. "Britt, it's okay. Just...play it cool"

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to go  _imply_  to your mother whether or not she heard you and your boyfriend canoodling in the shower!"

My eyebrow shot up as he began laughing. "And  _what_ , pray tell,is so funny?"

"Y-you said...canoodling..."

I rolled my eyes, muttering "I'm dating an eight year old" before putting a hand on Derek's head and pushing him onto the bed, sticking my tongue out at him before hurrying out the door and downstairs. "Hey mom!"

"Yes honey?"

 _Kitchen._ I made my way to said room, where my mother was preparing dinner, "Um, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course. Though if it's about the clothes that were scattered all over your room...don't worry, I won't tell your father. I'm just happy you and Derek are back together. . . It is Derek, isn't it?"

"Wh-yes! Of course it is. God, mom, what do you take me for?"

She grinned and bowed dramatically, holding one hand out to me, "I take thee as my beloved daughter, who has finally found herself again. It warms my heart to see such a smile upon thy face"

"Oh my god, get away from me. Embarrassment!"

"Oh come now. You love my weirdness, just like I love yours"

"Wh- blasphemy! I'm not weird!"

"Hate to break it to ya hun bun, but you are. . . and that's why I love you so much"

"Hope that's not the only reason, but I love you too, mom"

She smiled and pulled me into a hug, laying her head on mine. "It's good to have you back sweetheart"

"Ooh, let me get this right. They always say this in the movie. . . Good to be back, mom"

She giggled and kissed my head before releasing me, her eyes locking onto something behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Derek standing uncertainly in the doorway. "Um. . . "

"Derek! I haven't seen you in weeks! How have you been?"

"Hi Mrs McCall. I've uh, been, well, not very good. . . but I'm much better now"

"Oh my god, the break up. So sorry. Totally insensitive question"

"Nice one mom. Smooth"

"Aaah, bite me!"

"O-kay, we'll just be going...upstairs and-"

"Ah ah! Downstairs. I know what you two were doing up there. And though I'm happy you're back together...not under my roof!"

" _Mom,_ we weren't-"

"Don't even think about lying to me, young lady. I was a teenager once too"

"Oh yeah. So tell me, what were dinosaurs like? Were they scary?"

She gasped, "Brittney Olivia McCall! You wound me! My god, I am  _not_ that old!"

"I was kidding!"

She sent me a playful glare, "You better. Now go on, I need to finish dinner"

"Okay mommy"

I walked over to Derek, who'd been patiently waiting by the door the entire time mom and I were bantering, and took hold of his hand and started leading him towards the living room, but stopped and burst out laughing when mom called out "Darn kids!" in a croaky voice. Derek laughed too and we somehow managed to make it to the couch while in stitches, me ending up on top of Derek. We lay in a giggling heap until Derek got the hiccups and then, well, then I laughed harder while Derek tried to glare at me, but obviously, it was ruined by his hiccups. He has a lot of potential to have a mean ass glare, but I know he's just a big softy. A cuddly old teddy bear. Said teddy bear and I eventually calmed down long enough to turn on the TV and watch the Simpsons. Gotta love the Simpsons. I ended up lying between Derek's legs, my back against his chest, his arms wrapped round my body. And there's no place I'd rather be. The third episode had just ended when I felt Derek tense up. "Babe? What's wrong?"

"Your dad's home"

"Oh..."

"Crap?"

"Well I was thinking of the slightly ruder version, but yeah. And how did you know he was home?"

"Uh..." He glanced over the back of the couch to check if mom was lurking before continuing, "Wolf hearing"

"O-oh, that's awesome. And I have a solution to the daddy problem"

"What is it?"

"Pretend we're asleep, then he can't say anything"

"Good thinking"

"Shall we begin?"

"Lets"

We snuggled further into the couch and closed our eye, our heads dropping to the side just as the front door opened. I heard the door close, then dad's footsteps heading towards the kitchen, stopping outside the living room. Everything seemed to go in slow motion and I could almost hear the angered debate going on in his head, then he stormed into the kitchen, immediately questioning my mom of  _his_  presence in this house. "They're back together! Isn't it great!"

"No! It sure as hell isn't great! Brittney's been miserable the past two weeks and it's because of that boy! How can you allow him near our daughter?!"

"Jake, you and I both know how she feels about him. You said it yourself, she's been miserable the past two weeks, then today she was smiling and laughing and she even  _hugged_  me! Because of him. He makes her happy and if she's happy with him, then I'm happy to let them be together"

"But he-"

"Jacob! Enough! If she wants to be with him, we are going to let her! No arguing! No interfering! And under  _no_  circumstances are you to even  _think_ about threatening that boy or so help me god I will call your mother!"

Derek and I had been trying not to make noise the entire time they were arguing, but when mom said she'd call grandma, I lost it, burying my face in Derek's shirt in an attempt to muffle the giggles.  _"Brittney, ssh!"_

"Can't! S-so funny!"

"Wh-Brittney! Have you been listening the entire time?!"

My laughter immediately ceased, "Um. . . no!"

"Lord help me...get in here right now!  _He_  can stay where he is!"

I sighed and climbed off the couch, giving Derek a quick kiss before slowly making my way to the kitchen, where my parents were waiting. Mom was setting the table as dad leaned against the counter, arms folded over his chest and his typical "trouble" look. I opened my mouth to say hi when he cut me off, "Why is he in my house?"

 _Okay then, straight to the point._ "Well hello to you too dad. And he's here because I want him here"

"Why would you want him here after how miserable he made you?!"

"Dad, he doesn't make me miserable, he makes me happy! I was miserable without him!"

His jaw tightened, "I won't allow him back in this house"

"Okay technically, he's already in this house"

"Brittney...you watch your mouth, young lady"

 _Impossible for humans. Most of the time anyway._ "Da-"

"He's bad for you, honey, and I don't want him to hurt you again"

"He is  _not_ bad for me! Look, I love him and if you can't. . . ."

I trailed off, my eyes widening at what I'd just said.  _I just said I loved him. Oh my god. I...I love him. I **love**  Derek Hale! _My hand was covering my mouth, which was open and turned up at the corners, as I stared at my dad, who just stared back in shock. We were broken out of our staring contest by mom throwing her arms around me, almost cutting off my air supply as she squeezed. "Mom. Can-can't breath"

She loosened her hold slightly, allowing me to breath, but I frowned as something wet hit my head. "Mom? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. I just...I never thought I'd hear those w-words from you"

 _Yeah, well, me neither. I'm as surprised as you!_ "Oh"

I stood there awkwardly as she hugged the life outta me until dad walked over and pried her off, taking her into his arms. "You can go now, sweetheart"

I did as he asked, glancing back at them both with a confused look several times.  _That was weird._ I had barely entered the living room before I was pulled against a warm body and there was a mouth on mine. My squeal of surprise was muffled by Derek's lips as I was lifted up and spun around.  _Whoa, what's got into him._ Even after he put me down he continued peppering me with kisses. " _Derek!_  What are you doing? My dad's ri-"

I was cut off by another hungry kiss, but I pulled back so I could ask him what the heck was going on. "Okay, not that I'm complaining or anything, but wha...damn it, get outta there"

Halfway through my question, Derek had buried his head in the crook of my neck, nuzzling and sniffing my hair. "Did you mean what you said? In the kitchen"

I frowned.  _What's he talking about? Oh wait. Wolf hearing. He heard everything we said. Every...thing. Oh my god. He heard me say I loved him. But...I did mean it, so I shouldn't be ashamed of that._ "I did. I...I love you Derek"

Another squeal passed my lips as he lifted me up and spun me around again. My hands gripped his shirt tighter as the second spin around made my head spin. "Baby, I'm glad you're happy, but if you keep doing that I'm gonna hurl"

He chuckled and set me down, moving us to sit on the couch before reclaiming my mouth. I kissed back this time, my hands reaching up to tangle in his hair. When he finally pulled back, he leaned his forehead against mine, his gorgeous green eyes staring deep into mine. "I love you too"

* * *

We made love for the first time three weeks later. And it was perfect. Everything I'd ever imagined and more. Derek brought me to this place, way up in the hills, where you could see the entire town. It was amazing. We stood up on this rock and it was like the scene from Titanic, where Jack and Rose are standing at the edge of the ship with their arms out. The night was warm and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. We could see all the stars and the moon, which was almost full. Derek had set candles down in a circle, then he and I just lay down on a blanket in the center and talked. He rolled over after a while and held something out to me. It was a necklace. A beautiful necklace. The chain was gold, leading down to a shiny, round moon. A full moon. I put it on immediately, then started assaulting him with kisses. Things...progressed and most of our clothes were removed, then he stopped, asking me if I was sure. But I was. I'd never been so sure of anything in my life. I wanted him. I  _needed_  him. It hurt at first, as expected, but when it started to feel good,  _damn_ did it feel good! It was like, the best feeling ever. There was a few times where his wolf...came to say hello, but he never hurt me. Not once. He was sweet and gentle. Like always.

Everything was beyond perfect after that. We had sex on a semi regular basis, had our usual ton of fun and were just...together, you know. Enjoying each other's company. Then Kate Argent happened. She came, flaunting her twenty one year old body right in front of Derek. He didn't seem to be interested in her, but a week after he first saw her, he started acting weird and every time I asked him what was wrong, he'd just change the subject. Then he broke up with me. Said he couldn't be with me anymore, because. . . .because he didn't love me. I was heartbroken. And to make matters worse, Kate approached me outside of school a few days later, cornering me against my motorcycle. She started taunting me about how she fucked my boyfriend and how he'd moved onto better things. I refused to believe her at first, then she showed me the teeth marks that lay just over her pulse point and it suddenly didn't seem like such a lie. I knew what he'd done. He'd cheated on me. The bite over the pulse point was his signature mark. He did it every time we had sex. Said it was a wolf thing, but only Betas could do it, cause Alpha's ran the risk of turning people. The smug look on Kate's face made me want to puke and I slapped her before getting on my bike and leaving, tears streaming down my face the entire time. I just couldn't understand how Derek could do that to me. We had something. Something special. Something most people would never know. And he threw it away like it was nothing. Threw me away like I was nothing. But I could never bring myself to hate him. I just didn't have it in me. My heart always belonged to Derek Hale. And it always will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what's the verdict? Did everyone like teenage Brittney? I stuck a few Teen Wolf quotes in there. Some from the series, others from the deleted scenes :) Sher leave a review and lemme know which ones you did get :D Every review is like a grand cup a tae to me! And as an Irish person, I really loves me tae! :D

**Author's Note:**

> So? What ya think? Good? Bad? Please comment. I'd really love to know what you all think :)
> 
> And I'm very sorry if I ruined anyone's childhood with my dirty nursery rhymes :L :L


End file.
